


Theirs to keep.

by Rouzhi_Fans_HP



Series: he'll be waiting. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzhi_Fans_HP/pseuds/Rouzhi_Fans_HP
Summary: Today is the day Blaise Zabini will be released from Azkaban and Ron's been waiting for his lover for five years.





	1. Finally there.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with these two last week and just needed to write something for them! I hope you enjoy this fic, comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3

It’s today that Blaise Zabini will be released from Azkaban, and Ron’s been waiting every agonizing day for five years for this day to come. 

* * *

 

 

Six years ago, post-war.

 

“Ron? Ronald!” Blaise cried out in a broken voice, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and body as he twisted and turned in the blankets, causing the silk sheets to twist slightly out of place.

 

Ron quickly sat up from his side of their king-sized bed and went to comfort his sleeping boyfriend.

 

“Shhh…It’s okay Blaise, I’m right here, Blaise, I’m right here.” Ron said.

 

Both boys were getting frequent nightmares and panic attacks from the aftershocks of the war they fought in. They fought on different sides, but for the same reasons. Their family,  their friends and each other. They held very different opinions on how things should be, but they held only strong love for each other. 

 

On the night before Blaise’s trial both boys were wide awake with fear.

 

“What if they send me to Azkaban? Ron, what will I do if that happens? What will I do if I was surrounded by dementors all day?” Blaise was in tears and trembling.

 

“They won’t Blaise, you WERE on the dark side, but you never performed anything other than a few dark curses, besides, we were students and we're barely adults now! Everyone makes mistakes.” Ron was crying now too.

 

“But the girl…Amy…I was fighting her, I never meant to kill her…she bumped into Greyback herself....it’s my fault too. Some students saw it happen! The courts will use that against me for sure….”

 

“They don't have proof! You don’t even have the dark mark!” Ron said. It was in vain, both of them knew that the ministry would do everything to crush Blaise’s future. The ministry has seen Blaise’s family as a needle in the eye for long enough, now they have the chance to pull out the final weed—the Zabini heir. No one could speak for him with any use in the trials. Not Ron, not Harry Potter, not Shaklebolt.

 

“What will I do…They’ll kiss away my happy memories, and I have so little to give. All I have is you, they will take you away from me, Ron, physically and emotionally. What will I do?” Blaise whispered. This time, Ron didn’t say anything, he simply held Blaise in his arms silently and cried with the man.

 

“Then we will have to make new memories, Blaise. I will be waiting, I don’t care if you got fucking obliviated, because we can always just make new memories, I will be with you no matter what.” 

 

“You’ll be with me if and when I come out, right?”

 

“Yes, love, I will be waiting.” 

 

All they did was cry after that, not even sleeping a wink. They had a sickening feeling building up inside their guts, and they can not push it away with all the passion in the world. This could very well be the last night.

 

 

 

The next morning, Ron went with Blaise to Wizengamot, but he was denied an entry in the court room.

 

After several painful hours, the final decision was made, Blaise would be sent to Azkaban for a five-year trial starting that afternoon. Ron felt his world shake and he fell onto the rigid marble floor of the crowded ministry building.

 

The next few weeks were a blur of images and fragments of memories. Firewhisky…Crying…Vomiting…More crying…Harry’s voice…Hermione’s face…Blaise, Blaise’s silhouette saying something, maybe he was calling out to Ron, somewhere far far away….Ron couldn’t remember anything after that.

* * *

 

 

Months passed agonizingly slow. Ron was tired of this place. He was tired of living in an empty flat, everywhere was just a booming reminder of Blaise’s absence.  Ron was sick of the country, was sick of the ministry’s rule and their cruelty. They were just children who fought in a war that they never should have been a part of! Ron just happened to choose the right side by birth. 

They should’ve fled the country…They should’ve traveled to a place the aurors couldn’t find. Deep down, Ron knew that there were no escaping these punishments, he knew that fleeing would only be temporary and that it would only bring more punishments for Blaise later, but it was like driving the knife deeper and twisting it knowing that there was the tiny spec of chance if he was just brave enough to leave everything behind for his love.

 

Ron moved to France, then to Italy, then to several more countries. It didn’t really stop him from moving on, it just kept reminding him of what kind of torment Blaise was enduring in Azkaban while he numbly toured the landmarks.

 

What if Blaise died? Then what would Ron do? He’ll go mad, for sure.

 

Five years passed, and there was no news of Blaise Zabini passing away in Azkaban, Ron’s heart is still pounding in fear that something may happen to Blaise.

 

 

The torment Blaise was experiencing in Azkaban was unthinkable for Ron. Five full years of dementors and malnutrition was definitely not something the pureblood boy was raised for. What was to become of his lover? what was to become of his Blaise?

 


	2. Wine Mussels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait >_<
> 
> I've been busy so I didn't have time to update, but enjoy the chapter!

Ron tapped his foot as he waited at the gate of the shipping dock Blaise would arrive in. Since Azkaban could only be reached by boat, he could only wait at the ports. The port was rarely used by wizards and witches going about on day to day affairs since it was a muggle port for cargo ships, but Azkaban often used ports like these to transport criminals, gruel ingredients, wardens and other members of the staff. Ron was terrified to the very last peck of magic in his body and he shook almost violently. He was feeling joy and excitement, yes, but there was also a substantial portion of dread among the positive emotions. 

He was afraid for a cauldron-full of reasons, but all he wanted was for Blaise to be healthy and safe. He knew that the concept of “health” would be very sketchy in Azkaban, but he really hoped that Blaise would come out with little injury. He considered what Blaise said all those years ago: they will take you away from me. Ron didn’t know whether Blaise will forget him entirely, but he knew for a fact that their memories together would no longer have the spark of joy. Azkaban in known to make men full a hatred, and Ron prayed that his Blaise would still have their love in his heart.

Ron stared at the horizon. Ships kept entering and leaving, but none of them had Blaise on it. Another vessel came into view, it was a muggle vessel shipping canned food, but Ron felt magic pulsing from it in waves. 

Blaise!

Ron could almost feel Blaise on the ship. He smiled genuinely for the first time in five years as the ship came closer and closer into view. The magic was getting stronger, and the ministry employees who stood by him stepped forward a few steps to welcome the vessel onto the dock. As the ship edged closer to the dock, Ron’s smile once again faded into nervousness. 

The cargo ship opened like a whale opening up its massive mouth and a tall muscular man who looked like a jail warden stepped out. 

“You can come out now!” He boomed. 

Ron realized that Blaise wasn’t the only criminal arriving today. There were several other quivering family members who waited for their husband, wife, father, daughter or son.

The prisoners began filing out of the ship one by one, they were all skinny and malnourished by the look of it. Blaise wasn’t with them. As the family members all rushed forward to greet their loved one, Ron stood there alone. 

“You too Zabini!” The warden boomed into the ship again as he, too, realized the man was missing from the lot.  
Ron felt nauseous as no one came out even after the warden boomed inside. 

“Is there something wrong?” Ron asked the man.

“I’ll go check.” The warden replied.

Just as he was going to step on the boarding steps, a tall frame of a man started limping down the steps and Ron sucked in a breath. 

Blaise was a lot skinnier than what he used to look like, his muscles were almost gone and he was clearly malnourished. Ron stared on as the man continued to look down at his feet as he took one step after another. 

Blaise has been crying.

Blaise was yet to notice Ron as he trod towards the direction of the exit.

“Aww, cheer up, boy, you’re free!” The warden said as he patted Blaise’s back.

Blaise lifted his eyes at the man and cried out in a sad voice: “You know what I’ve endured, Brock, you saw every day of it. You know that I can't just cheer up like this, you know that no one is going to be here for me even if I'm free.”

Ron’s heart broke a little after hearing the sad and barely recognizable voice.

The warden, Brock nodded in Ron’s direction and said “Who’s that guy then? He’s been standing there waiting for you I think for a good amount of time.”

Blaise finally gazed at Ron’s direction. Ron smiled and looked back at him.

“Ron? I thought…I thought you moved on.” Blaise’s voice quivered in a way that made Ron half-ran over to Blaise to hug him tightly. Blaise felt so skinny and bony Ron’s eyes moistened.

“How could I? I promised I’ll be waiting.” Ron replied, his voice quivering slightly too and he whispered into the bony shoulder of his lover.

Blaise finally smiled as he looked into the redhead’s eyes. Ron leaned in and kissed Blaise as the pulled each other close.

Blaise’s lips were slightly chapped, and Ron licked over the chapped lips as he tasted the bitter taste that accumulated from years of confinement and miserableness.

They kissed until they needed to break apart to breathe. Blaise sagged next to Ron as he panted. 

“I thought…I thought I was going to forget you,” Blaise said as he started crying again, “I wrote letters to you so that I wouldn’t forget you. On the first days there, I wrote down all my memories with you so that they wouldn’t be lost, and I would always read them again and again after a Dementor was unleashed, I would see your smile and hear your voice. I sent you letters too… thought you were not going to come back for me because I never received a reply from you.”

“Blaise, I didn’t receive any of them. I’m sorry, I should’ve sent you letters as well. I was afraid that something would happen to you, I didn’t want to find out through a letter like that…I’m here now, Blaise, It’s over.”

Blaise smiled again as he limply hugged Ron and squeezed the shorter man hard. They started away from the port.

“What do you want to eat? You must be really hungry.” Ron asked and he helped Blaise with walking.

“I would kill for some spaghetti carbonara…and some wine mussels.” Blaise’s stomach growled in appreciation.

Ron laughed, these were the dishes Blaise always asked for.

“Aaand…I wouldn’t mind a bottle or two.” Blaise smirked.

And Ron knew that everything was going to be alright after all.


End file.
